


Batman Justice League Slut

by Maksvell



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), Martian Manhunter (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Bat Themed sex toys, Batman is a slut, Blowjobs, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Old Man Blowjobs, Pegging, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: Batman gets used by the Dc Universe and you get to decide who gets with him, comment down below who you want to see him get with and I'll write it.





	1. "Introductions"

It was Thursday evening and the whole damn league was buzzing with anticipation. It was the one day of the week that Bruce allowed the rest of the league to use him like the silly little skank that they knew he was. Their partners in their civilian lives completely understood. If they were superpowered they wouldn’t hesitate to see how Batman handles. Hundreds of men, women, and other in brightly coloured costumes lined up outside of Bruce’s quarters on the Watchtower. There were even people that weren’t officially apart of the league like Larry Trainor from the Doom Patrol and John Constantine. Naturally, Bruce had requested that people line up in alphabetical order, so it really fucking sucked for people like Zatanna or The Question, who were stuck at the back having to wait to get a piece of that sweet bat-loving after all the others had already gone.


	2. "Miss Waller"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda Waller gets a piece of that Bat-Ass.

Amanda Waller is a powerful woman, denying that is like denying that the planet is round or that Guy Gardner is a massive tool. That being said she did look very out of place at the front of the line, and she scared the absolute shit out of Bruce when she entered his quarters, she slammed the door behind her and bolted the door shut. Batman backed the fuck up as Amanda approached him. Slowly stripping off her clothes as she licked her lips. 

“Get on the bed, rich boy~,” she commanded. Bruce obeyed like a good puppy.

“I want you to take everything off, Except the mask and belt, I need those on.”

As soon as they were both naked she sat down on the edge of the bed, and pat her lap, urging him to have a seat. As he had a seat she gave his bubble butt a nice firm smack, and he let out a soft moan. She bit her lower lip as she locked eyes with him, running her fingers along every single one of his perfectly sculpted muscles. He as an Adonis, perfect in both physical look and mental acuity. She was going to bring him close to breaking.

“Get off my lap now, baby boy,” the sweetness of her statement was punctuated with the sting of a cobra’s bite.

Bruce got up and sat on his legs next to her on the bed. 

“Where do you keep...the accouterment?”

Bruce gestured to the large, ancient-looking cabinet on the western wall. She opened it to reveal a smorgasbord of sex toys that ranged in a variety of functions and styles. The only real fault she found with them was that they were all bat-themed. The stupid boy really liked his gimmick. She selected a six-inch long strapon. It brought a sinister smile to her face. She quickly strapped herself into it and went over to Bruce, she gripped one of his firms, muscular arms and flipped him onto his back. He looked up at her with a sense of longing, he needed this as much as she did, he needed to be controlled. She lifted his legs up so high his ankles almost touched his head. Before too long, she pressed the tip against his needy bat-hole™. He made a sharp wince and she chuckled.

“Beg me for it, rich boy. I want you to tell me how badly you want me to fuck you.”

“Please...Amanda.”

“Miss Waller.”

 

“Please, Miss Waller. I-I need you to fuck me, I can barely stand it...I-I need it so badly it hurts Miss Waller. Please, I need you to fuck me,” he said it in a crude whine in the style of the version of him portrayed by Christian Bale. 

Amanda pulled it away from his asshole and coated it in Bat-Lube™ before forcing its girth inside of him. Bruce cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, screaming obscenities that only made Amanda and the people outside his door want to fuck him harder. She slammed against him rapidly, Gripping onto his arms and holding them above his head. 

Bruce sprayed cum onto his naked chest in seconds. Amanda smiled devilishly and stood up. Her expression quickly returned to her normal stoic one as soon as she finished getting dressed. She did, however, turn to face Batman and give him a wink before leaving the room.


	3. Green Lantern Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Lanterns.

The next set of people that he was going to get with required a little bit of preparation. Batman stood at his vanity mirror and put on some bright yellow lipstick, before he heard a gentle knock on his door.

“Come in,” he commanded in his frighteningly masculine Bat-Voice™.

 

And with the command came all the human Green Lanterns, one by one. First was Alan Scott, dressed in his ridiculous bright red costume, followed by Hal Jordan, that bowl cut having tool Guy Gardener, then John Stewart, that bastard Kyle Rayner, Jessica Cruz, and Simon Baz. The whole damn gang was there, and they wanted a piece of him. Bruce, on the other hand, was instantly made furious and hard by the sight of Guy Gardner. He walked over to him and forced him to sit down on the bench after giving him a firm smack in the mouth. Guy knows his place. The rest of the lantern’s laughed in unison as Batman walked them over to the bed, their clothes beginning to disappear. They all decided unanimously to let Alan go first. Alan started off by forcing Bruce to his Bat-Knees™. Allowing him to look up as his childhood hero forced his pale, weird, old man cock into his Bat-Mouth™ For an old man he was surprisingly firm without the aid of viagra or that weird erection medication you buy from Vic Sage when he’s lurking around one of the Watchtower’s locker rooms. Bruce took the cock like a champ, sucking on it so tightly that his inner cheeks rubbed against the member as he bobbed up and down like the greedy little Bat-Slut™ that everyone knew him to be. He only gagged a little bit when he felt the tip of Alan’s penis press against the back of his throat, but he knew that he’d take the whole damn thing if he needed to. 

It was moments later that the other Lanterns decided to join in. Hal slipped his ring off of his fingers and onto his firm, meaty cock, forming a sort of GL-Cockring. He then willed Batman up, forcing a very angry looking Alan to have to hover while Bruce continued to service him. Green beams of light shackled around bruces arms as he was held up, at the perfect height for Jessica to take advantage of him. She formed a massive, green double ended dildo with her ring and slide one end into herself while forcing the other into Bruce’s surprisingly tight asshole. Bruce let out a soft, but very pained moan that earned him a nice slap in the face by both Jessica and Alan. While Jessica did that John hovered beneath them and forced his massive member into Bruce’s asshole while Jessica plowed him like a field. The two GL’s pounded his ass like it was nothing. Hal, the dumb son of a bitch reached his ringless hand and gave Bruce’s cock a firm grip and began to stroke it, while whispering in his ear. 

“Huh, you like that don’t you? Does it make you hard? Being used like this? You’re our fucktoy Bats.”

 

Meanwhile, Over on the bench Simon, Guy, and Kyle stroking themselves off. Their only purpose is to be cuckolded by Batman and the other Green Lanterns, never shall they ever be allowed to even come close to cumming inside him. Guy wept openly, while Baz fought back tears knowing that he shall never get a piece of that action. Kyle was not crying, he was just happy to watch.


	4. Martian Manhunter

The last person anyone expected to see at the gathering was J'onn J'onzz. He kind of just phased through the wall and saw Bruce laying down on his back with his legs spread, his needy Bat-Hole™ leaking cum from his previous encounters. J’onn proved to be a more gentle and strange lover than any of the others who saw Bruce as nothing more than a needy little harlot who needed a damn good Nightwinging.   
He slowly glided over to Bruce and gently pulled him into a kiss, his human teeth clacking against his martian ones as J’onn snaked his tongue past his lips and down his throat to test out his gag reflex. Martian sex is very different from human sex. It is in a very weird sense more akin to how some animals on Earth reproduce asexually. But, it goes without saying that Martians do enjoy the occasional tussle in the iron-rich sand of their planet. J’onn needed to take a different approach when he had relations with humans. He shape-shifted his left hand into a cylinder and slowly slid Bruce’s firm member into it. Bruce quickly found that the cylinder was warm and quite moist. He bit his lower lip and grunted a bit as J’onn maneuvered him to where his bubble butt rested on J’onn’s lap. Slowly J’onn’s clothes shifted away, revealing his green martian body that in its current state resembled a Ken doll that some psychotic child painted a strange juniper colour. Slowly J’onn began to search Bruce’s mind which was practically overflowing with lustful thoughts. He smiled a somewhat wicked smile and all of the sudden Bruce could feel what felt like a firm rod sliding inside his urethra, gently massaging the inside of his penis.

“Oh my god!” Bruce moaned like the best Bat slut™.

“I know Bruce, it’s okay.” he ran a long thick tongue along Batman’s neck, it’s warm bumps sending pleasant chills up Bruce’s spine.

“I know how close you are Bruce, I want you to orgasm for me. I want you to do that right now.” he picked up the pace with his strange handjob. Moving faster and faster as he worked Bruce’s shaft. He quickly found that Bruce’s mind went blank as cum filled the inside of his hand cylinder. He smiled and slowly shifted the cylinder back into a hand before slowly opening up Bruce’s mouth with his fingers. From his lips slowly dripped Bruce’s Damian Syrup into Bruce’s own mouth, sliding down his thirsty throat.


End file.
